Knowing Jim
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Four lies everyone knew about James T. Kirk and truths that Bones knew about Jim. Slight Slash. Swearing.


Knowing Jim

Four lies everyone knew about James T. Kirk and truths that Bones knew about Jim.

A/N: I seem to have developed an addiction for this style of writing. I really like this particular story especially the end.

Warnings: Hints of Slash but no outright developed pairing, McKirk. Swearing. 

Intellect

James T. Kirk was incredibly smart. Naturally so. Actually, the man was a friggin' genius! He was on the tactical course but was taking classes from the engineering course, the command course and much to Bones' surprise, the medical course. He was also a teaching assistant to Captain Pike in his combat class. As if that wasn't enough Jim was taking three-second year classes and even one third year class! His IQ is 236. As I said, it was common knowledge that the man was a certified genius!

Sex Mania 

James T. Kirk liked to have sex. He liked to have sex a lot. It was with a different girl each time, occasionally a guy…or an alien, but that was only once. He never took his partners back to his room, but everyone thought that was because his roommate, Leonard, would kill him if he did. However, no one knew the real reason. He was amazing in bed…very experienced (obviously!). It was common knowledge that Jim never took anyone's virginity, the reasoning behind this was unknown by the general public…they just knew he didn't do it, ever. He was thought to be a sex maniac because he had sex everyday at least once a day, except Sundays, no one knew why.

Uncaring

James T. Kirk didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him. He just didn't care. He didn't care about anyone either. Jim looked after number one, always had, and always would. Now, one may think that this man was a heartless bastard but you'd be wrong. It's just the way he was. He wouldn't be good old, always up for a laugh Jim if he actually gave a crap! Even when he became captain of the Enterprise, he had his crew's best interest at heart but did he really care about them? It was possible, of course but unlikely really. His main focus was the mission.

Open

Everyone knew who James T. Kirk was. The man was an open book. They all knew that he'd had a bad childhood, but they also knew that it made him stronger as he was able to forget his troubled past and move on with the rest of his life. Everyone knew that he was a serial flirt, he loved the chase, the longer and harder the better. Everyone liked Jim (except Uhura of course) because they knew that what you were seeing was the real James T. Kirk. There was no bullshit with him. He laid all his cards on the table and if you didn't like him, he wouldn't give a shit if you turned your back and walked away. With Jim, you could always guarantee he was being upfront and straight with you.

Truth

Everyone knew James T. Kirk, but only Bones knew Jim. He wasn't a natural genius. Bones had seen the hours he'd put in trying to stay top of the class, in all of his classes. He took so many classes because he had a crazy need to prove that he could do anything he wanted to and succeed in it as well. They all thought it was effortless for him because that's what Jim wanted them to think. Sure Jim engaged in a lot of sexual activity but not because he had some insatiable sex drive. It was because he needed to feel loved by everyone. This was due to the lack of love he had as a child. He never bought people back to their room because that was too personal. He wanted to be loved but he was scared to love because everyone he had ever loved had left him. Sam, Winona, Carol, David, George. That saddened Bones because even though he and Jim loved each other, Jim would never let them be together for fear of Bones leaving him. He had tried to convince Jim he would stay but when Jim said "Sam promised he stay" Bones knew he was fighting a losing battle. So that's why he was content in knowing that even though Jim slept around it was Leo's arms he was in every Sunday without fail. James T. Kirk may not give a damn but Jim sure as hell did. Jim had an insane need to be liked, wanted and accepted. That's why he chased Uhura so much he needed her to like him. He knew if he kept at her she would crack eventually, well he didn't know, he hoped. He wasn't all about number one either. When anyone on the Enterprise was hurt, the captain would visit them, no matter how minor the injury. The mission was important, he cared about it a lot. He had to do well on the mission so that Pike would be proud of him. Admiral Pike was the closest thing Jim had to a father. Everyone thought Jim was uncaring because that's what the wanted them to think. No one knew the real Jim except Bones, and even he didn't know everything about his friend. Sure Jim had experienced a bad childhood, hell he'd had an awful childhood! But he'd never been able to forget it and move on. It was always there taunting him, every fathers day, every mothers day, every time he got a year older. No Jim never forgot, he just made you think he had. He liked long chases because sometimes the chase would put off the rejection, delay the sometimes inevitable. Everyone liked the Jim they thought they knew. Jim was terrified they would discover the real him and discard him. He knew his true self was too fucked up to be liked by anyone who wasn't slightly fucked up themselves, i.e. Bones. When people turned their backs and walked away, it killed Jim and so regardless of whether or not it was a Sunday, Jim wouldn't sleep with someone new that night. He'd let himself be held by Bones and cry himself to sleep.

Bones was the only one who knew Jim, everyone else knew James T. Kirk, they just called him Jim.

A/N: How was it? Please review. Thank you. I enjoyed writing this its not the what I usually write it was nice to try something a little bit different xx


End file.
